¡Huye!
by Sopphy Stars Cry
Summary: [Estilo The Walking Dead] Blue despierta sola en un hospital, no entiende nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, pero al intentar salir... ve a su amor Red, muerto... en un mundo de "Zombies" ella intenta buscar a un niño, el hijo de la mujer que le salvó la vida cuando salió recién del hospital en donde estaba atrapada.
1. ¿Dónde Estoy?

Chapter 1: ¿Dónde estoy?

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, estaba desconcertada. La poca luz que lograba filtrarse por una ventana me estaba cegando, ¿Qué sucedido? Trate de incorporarme más a la situación, me encontraba en una camilla todo a mi alrededor esta ¿Destruido? Tenía conectado a mí un sinfín de aparatos, no lo dude solamente con la poca fuerza que tenia saque todo. Mi cabeza era un tormento, ¡Maldita sea! Me estaba matando, baje de la camilla y caí al suelo ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le sucede a mis pies? Después de varios intentos pude ponerme de pie dificultosamente, estaba con una simple bata puesta, seguía con la incertidumbre de preguntarme ¿Dónde carajo estoy? Di unos cuantos pasos y abrí la puerta

-¡Ayuda –grite con dificultad, mi respiración se agito dificultosamente cuando sentí algo viscoso en mi pie, conté hasta tres para ver que era ese liquido espeso que había pisado- ¿Qué demonios es esto? –un nudo en mi garganta se formo al tocar lo que había pisado… sangre… por todos lados del pasillo oscuro en el que me encontraba había sangre- ¡Por dios!

Corrí cuanto pude buscando una salida, todo estaba cerrado, no tarde en darme cuenta que estaba en un hospital, pero ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Dónde estaban todos? Todas esas preguntas comenzaban a torturarme, baje las escaleras como una loca, si conocía algo de mi ciudad era el hospital pues mi padre trabajo durante años aquí, estaba en el segundo piso seguramente en el primer piso me encontraría con la puerta de salida, y si dios me ayuda también me encontraría con alguien que me pueda ayudar.

-Auxilio, ¿hay alguien? –grite mientras bajaba los últimos escalones- ¡Oh Por Dios! Esto es imposible –mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras con una tapaba mi boca- esto es imposible.

Frente mío estaba el horror puro, un cuerpo de un hombre yacía en el suelo boca abajo, me acerque con miedo, lentamente… me incline para verlo mejor tenía un olor horrible, mis lagrimas caían mientras buscaba una respuesta de porque todo se encontraba de este modo, toque la piel de aquel hombre manchando mi mano de sangre, estaba helado y el estaba muerto, agarre uno de sus brazos y con la poca fuerza que tenia lo di vuelta

-¡No! –Grite- ¡Esto no es real! –grite mientras lloraba, sabia quien era el…- Red, mi amor –dije mientras zarandeaba su cuerpo en busca de una señal de vida era inútil tener esperanzas en que el estaba vivo, era imposible- ¿Por qué, Red? ¿Por qué? –me preguntaba mientras tocaba su rostro ensangrentado, realmente lo amaba, ¿Por qué me estaba pasando a mí esto?

Me levante mientras secaba mis lagrimas, esto no podía estar pasándome a mi… no ahora. La salida estaba abierta corrí hacia ella mientras la forcé para abrirla, hubiese preferido no abrirla, hubiese preferido nunca despertar, trague saliva mientras mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas… Todo se veía poblado por la misma imagen, gente en el piso, todos estaban…

-Muertos… -Busque marco de la puerta, me apoye en él y me deje caer, trate de refugiarme en mis  
piernas era una niña indefensa, ante toda una ciudad muerta, oí unos gemidos aterradores que opacaban mis llantos, levante mi vista- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo, un hombre, ¿pero si estaba muerto? Se levanto del piso, su cabeza estaba para un costado, su rostro amarillento con algo de verde y sus ojos algo que nunca olvidare sus ojos rojos, se acercaba a mi dirección

- ¡No, por favor no! –grite mientras trataba de moverme pero estaba paralizada, no podía hacer nada esa cosa estaba a solo centímetros de mi, abrió sus mandíbulas y estaba a punto de morderme, hasta que BOOOOOOOOOM se escucho un disparo y el cuerpo de aquella cosa cayó sobre mí, al sentirlo me lo saque de encima y me aparte de él

Levante la vista en busca de lo que había provocado ese disparo, había una mujer parecía ser una mujer policía, ya que llevaba su uniforme, instintivamente fui donde ella y la abrace sentía miedo y lo único que quería era volver a mi casa, volver a la normalidad. La mujer me miro, se veía mal, estaba en un horrible estado

-Gracias, soy Blue –susurre, sin soltarla.

- Vete pequeña –dijo mientras se separaba de mi, sus ojos estaba aguados al igual que los míos, agarro mis manos y me entrego la pistola con la que había disparado y las llaves de un auto. La mire sin entender- aquí corres peligro, necesito que corras a mi auto el que está allí –señalo una patrulla de policía- y te alejes de aquí cuanto antes.

-No la dejare aquí –dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros tratando de sostenerla- tenemos que huir.

-"Blue", me mordieron –dijo mientras caía al suelo junto conmigo- estoy a punto de morir, por favor prométeme que antes de irte buscaras en la guantera de mi auto, allí está un mapa podrás salir de la ciudad, quiero pedirte que busques a mi hijo.

-Lo hare –dije mientras volvía a llorar.

-El mapa te indicara a donde ir y en el auto encontraras las armas suficientes –dijo casi en un susurro, después de unos instantes grito de dolor- ya es demasiado tarde, vete, pero antes mátame.

-¡Eso ni pensarlo!

-Por favor, haslo, si no… me volveré una de ellos, y eso no lo quiero… -Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla

- Perdón… - Dije y apreté el gatillo, la bala salió disparada, y cayó justo en su frente, solté una lágrima, espere unos segundos y miré el cadaver de la oficial – En verdad, lo siento-

Corrí hacía el auto de la oficial, encendí el motor y aceleré… ¿Mi familia? ¡Mi familia! Necesitaba saber algo de mi padre y Silver, me dirigí hacía mi hogar, estacione cerca y saqué una pistola, la carge y entre

-¿Papá? ¿Silver?- Gritaba mientras avanzaba, llegue a la sala de estar, en donde mis pensamientos cayeron al suelo derrotados, mi padre estaba en el suelo dado vuelta, dejé escapar una lágrima, estaba muerto.

Me acerqué a mirarlo, lo di vuelta intentando creer que estaba durmiendo, en ese momento tomó mi mano, sus ojos rojos me miraban fijamente.

- ¡No!- Grite intentando zafar mi brazo, pero no podía – Por favor no me obligues a esto- Dije en un grito desgarrador, tomé la pistola con mi brazo libre y saqué la seguridad.

Tenía temor ha hacerlo, le tenía mucho cariño a mi padre

- Perdoname algún día- Susurré y cerré los ojos, mi respiración se volvió agitada, abrí un ojo… estaba por morderme, llego la hora… apreté suavemente el gatillo, mi padre calló al piso y abrí los ojos, lloré un rato… luego de eso subí y busque mi ropa, tiré la bata de hospital y me vestí, saqué comida y lo necesario para vivir, mi C-Gear estaba en el suelo, lo tomé y lo metí a mi bolsillo, me puse mi gorro y salí llorando, mi padre estaba muerto… yo lo asesiné, y no hay rastro de mi hermano, estaré sola un largo tiempo.

Subí al auto con los ojos cristalinos, quería llorar y estar junto a mis seres queridos… pero no era así, me dirigiría a Sinnoh, en donde estaba el hijo de la oficial que salvo mi vida, llegué a Ciudad Plateada, me dirigí al Centro Pokémon, para buscar mi equipo… estaban todos muertos, me dirigí silenciosamente al PC, y vi mis cajas, solo estaban Blasty y Nidory, no lo pensé dos veces y los saqué del PC, salí y corrí hacía la Tienda, patee la puerta y tome muchas superpociones y revivir, cuando de pronto escuche un sonido

- ¡Quien anda allí!- Grite y levanté la pistola, caminé hacía atrás y boté algunas cosas

- Ruidosa- Bufó alguien y me alarmé

- Joder, quien eres-

- No grites- Dijo un chico que salió de uno de los estantes con una pistola, se puso alfrente mío y patee su arma

- Sacate la playera-

- ¿Me estás jodiendo o que?

- ¡Sacatela o disparo!- Grite, no se podía negar, estaba indefenso, patee la pistola del chico y se sacó la playera

- ¡Bien!- Grito y me tiró la playera en la cara, me la saqué y empecé a revisarlo

- Bien… ahora el pantalón- Dije al terminar de darme una vuelta completa por su cuerpo

- ¿Es enserio? ¡Acaso crees que soy un Striper!- Me acercé y lo miré de frente, patee su entrepierna y hablé

- Disparo- Amenazé y el chico resopló, sonreí victoriosa, mi intensión era ver si estaba mordido, tenía muy mal carácter este chico

- Listo, ¿ahora los calzoncillos, Chica Ruidosa?-

Apreté mis dientes y me di la vuelta por su cuerpo, vi la marca roja de la patada que le dí, sonreí y volvi a ponerme enfrente de el –Ponte tu ropa-

- ¿Hola? Me llamo Green, Green Oak- Dijo el chico colocando su pantalón

- Yo soy Blue- Dije y le di la mano

- ¿Adonde te diriges, Blue?- Dijo colocandose su playera negra y un polerón

-Hacía Sinnoh, me sorprende encontrarte- Sonreí –Creí que era la única sobreviviente-

- Pues no lo eres, yo busco sobrevivientes- Sonrió – Que te parece si… ¿Viajamos juntos?

- Excelente- Sonreí, de pronto se escucharon unos gemidos y recojí la pistola, se la entregue a Green y nos pusimos en guardía, uno de los "Infectados" o "Zombies" estaba en la ventana, intentaba entrar

- Uno…- Susurré

- Dos…- Susurró Green

- ¡Tres!- Gritamos al mismo tiempo y disparamos, nos miramos y nos fuimos

- Mi auto está allí- Señalé el auto de patrulla

- Ajá… yo he llegado hasta aquí caminando, supongo que es mejor ir en auto- Sonrió y me subí en el asiento de Co-Piloto

- Tu manejas- Sonreí y Green se sentó a mi lado

- Entendido, dime Blue… ¿Tienes Pokémon?-

- Un Nidoqueen y un Blastoise, y tu-

-Un Arcanine y un Scizor, no se que sucedió con mis demás pokémon-

- Pues… yo supongo que algo debe pasar, y que los zombies están involucrados con esto…-

- Tal vez-

- ¡Green! ¡Desvíate! ¡Cuidado!- Grite

Continuará…


	2. Favores

Chapter 2: Favores

- Pues… yo supongo que algo debe pasar, y que los zombies están involucrados con esto…-

- Tal vez-

- ¡Green! ¡Desvíate! ¡Cuidado!- Grite

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Que pasa!- Grito Green poniéndose histérico

- ¡Detente carajo!- Grite y Green paró

- ¡Que!- Grito y señalé adelante

- Cientos de ellos- Susurré

- Para empezar, no exajeres, son alrededor de veinte o treinta-

- ¿Y eso te parece poco a ti, Green?

- Solo baja y ayuda a matarlos, chica ruidosa- Dijo y tomó su arma, que había guardado en la guantera, bufé y tomé mi arma

- Gruñón- Susurré y abrí la puerta, Green ya estaba disparando, tenía ganas de volver a patear su entrepierna o sus partes, pero me contuve y ayudé a matar a todos esos "Infectados"

- Esto será largo- Bufé y saqué a Blasty y Nidory

- Y que lo digas- Dijo Green y sacó a Scizor y Arcanine

BOOOOOM se escuchó, Green dio el primer disparo

- ¡Hidrocañon Blasty, Doble Patada Nidory!- Grite y luego disparé

- Cuchillada Scizor, Lanzallamas Arcanine- Bufó y se escucharon dos BOOOOM seguidos, Green disparó dos veces al parecer

- ¡No dispares tanto!- Grite

- Son alrededor de treinta, ¿Qué esperabas?- Bufó Green y volvió a disparar, sentí un horrible hedor

- Algo huele mal aquí, y no soy yo- Dije y ví como había sangre en las manos de Green, al parecer un infectado murió en sus brazos

- ¡Yo no he disparado!- Grito Green y dejó caer el cadáver, lo pateo y rompió algo de su pantalón para limpiarse, una silueta estaba enfrente de un edificio

- ¡Saludos!- Dijo esa silueta y saltó - Mi nombre es Gold-

- Soy Blue- Dije y le di la mano

- Sí… yo soy Green, tu disparaste y esa "cosa" cayó en mi- Bufó y de mala gana le dio la mano al tal Gold

- Lo siento… casi te muerden chico-

Golpee el hombro de Green

- Y bien, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?- Sonreí y Green me fulmino con la mirada

- ¡Claro!- Sonrió Green

- ¡Grandioso! Dos ruidosos- Bufó Green y yo fruncí el ceño

- ¿Podemos continuar?- Bufé y Green acintió molesto, subimos al auto, cuando de pronto unos molestos ruidos se hicieron presentes

- ¿Nos siguen?- Se alarmó Gold

- ¡Gasolina!- Grite y el auto paró de moverse

- ¡Carajo!- Grito Green y golpeo el volante

- Calma chicos, cerca está Ciudad Celeste- Sonrió Gold, no le contestamos y bajamos

- Iremos por gasolina y seguiremos- Bufó Green

- ¿Acaso caminarán? Bueno… ¡Yo voy a Volar!- Grite y saqué a Blasty, ambos rieron ya que no es tipo volador, bufé y ordené hidrocañon, Gold y Green quedaron pasmados, reí y llegue a Ciudad Celeste, llegue y entré a la Tienda, ya que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, cuando entré sentí unos ruidos, y algo me toco el pie, abrí los ojos como platos y intente zafar mi pie, conté hasta tres y miré que era, una mano sin brazo, me voltee y estaba Misty, con la cara entre verde y amarilla, y pedazos de piel que se caían, estaba "Infectada" caminé hacía atrás y boté una pila de Max Revive, por lo que despertó un Charmander algo verde, ¿Enserio? ¡¿Un Charmander zombie?!

- Aléjate- Dije buscando mi arma, no la encontré a sí que seguí echandome hacía atrás, voté unas pociones y bufé, ya se porque Green me llamaba "Chica Ruidosa"

**En algún lugar, en camino a Ciudad Celeste.**

- ¡Lo logramos!- Dijo Gold levantando los brazos, otro estruendo se escuchó desde la Tienda, por lo que salieron corriendo

**En la Tienda.**

- Misty… aléjate- Dije tratando de recordar donde estaba mi arma, luego recordé que entré pateando la puerta, en conclusión… mi pistola estaba fuera de la tienda, intenté sacar la pokéball de Blasty, pero en un torpe intento tiré las dos pokeballs que poseía

- ¡¿Blue?!- Grito Gold entrando y viendome a punto de morir

- Nos vemos en el gimnasio del infierno- Dijo Green y disparó a su cabeza, recojí las pokeballs de Blasty y Nidory y saqué a Blasty… aún estaba la rara especie de Charmander Zombie, fruncí el ceño y ordené

- Hidrocañon-

El Charmander se partió en dos partes, bufé y salí de la tienda, recojí mi pistola y tomé a Green del brazo

- Gold ve por comida…- Susurré y el asintió

- ¿Qué quieres, Blue-Sama?-

- Necesito un favor- Susurré apretando los dientes

- Dime- Me miró

- Yo… no se nada sobre mi hermano, cuando fui a mi casa, solo vi a mi padre muerto… no se nada sobre Silver… por eso, necesito volver a Pueblo Paleta- Susurré

- ¿Ehh? ¿Qué?- Dijo Green

- ¡Necesito volver a Pueblo Paleta!- Grite haciendo mirar a Gold (Que no estaba tan lejós de nosotros)

- ¡ESTÁS LOCA! Esta totalmente infectado- Me zarandeo Green

- Esto es muy importante para mi, yo y Silver somos muy unidos- Sonreí levemente con los ojos cristalinos

- Awwuuu- Se escucharon de pronto gemidos

- No estamos solos- Dijo Gold poniendo sus brazos sobre nosotros y intentando tocar una de mis boobies

- ¡Pervertido!- Grite y lo golpee en la cabeza, cada vez los gemidos se hacían más intensos

- Lo… lo lamento Blue- Dijo Gold acariciando su cabeza

- Grrrr- Volvieron a gemir, luego una figura de cabellos largos cayó desde el techo del Centro Pokémon, no pude contener la risa y me tiré al piso

- No veo que tiene de gracioso- Bufó Gold tratando de tocarme el trasero, pero Green golpeo su mano

- ¡Cayo muy chistoso!- Grite riendo

- Si claro…- Bufó Green y junto a Gold dejaron sola a Blue y fueron a ver a la silueta que cayó del techo, los seguí, llegamos y vimos a una chica con mucha sangre en el cuerpo, sus cabellos rubios estaban algo manchados, retrocedí y ambos chicos me miraron

- Tal vez sea una infectada- Dijo Gold

- No lo creo, puede ser sobreviviente- Dijo Green y le tocó el hombro, la chica se levantó de a poco y recogió una sartén de su mano, me abrí paso entre Gold y Green y apunté hacía su frente

- ¡No me hagan nada! No soy una infectada- Dijo en un grito desgarrador la chica

- Como te podemos creer- Bufé - Estás toda manchada, cosa curiosa-

- He viajado desde el Bosque Verde sin armas, solo con una sartén, caí muchas veces y tantos escombros en el piso se clavaron en mi piel, en especial unos vidrios, no estoy mordida- Dijo la chica

- ¿Segura?- Bufó Gold

- Si… es dificil viajar con una sartén y un Butterfree ¿saben?-

- ¿Quieres viajar con nosotros?- Dijo Green haciendome saltar

- Claro- Sonrió la chica – Mi nombre es Yellow-

- Si… hola- Bufé y tomé a Green

- ¿Estas loco?-

- ¿Por qué? Es una sobreviviente-

- Algo en ella no me da buena pinta-

- ¿Celosa de no ser la única mujer en el grupo- Dijo Green levantando una ceja

- ¡Claro que no!- Grite y golpee a Green en el hombro - ¿Ya pensaste sobre el favor?

- Yo… dame algo de tiempo-

- Necesito ir a ver si Silver esta vivo- Dije y una lágrima volvió a salir de mis ojos

_Continuara…_

¡Waa! Porque tuve que matar a Red TwT y por cierto, volvi a subir el capitulo ahora sin faltas de ortografía ._.


	3. Reencuentro

Chapter 3: Reencuentro

- ¿Celosa de no ser la única mujer en el grupo- Dijo Green levantando una ceja

- ¡Claro que no!- Grite y golpee a Green en el hombro - ¿Ya pensaste sobre el favor?

- Yo… dame algo de tiempo-

- Necesito ir a ver si Silver esta vivo- Dije y una lágrima volvió a salir de mis ojos

- ¡Es muy peligroso!- Grito Green

- Pero es muy importante para mí, Green-

- ¡Acaso estás loca, Blue! Si te dejo ir, no volverás… o lo harás como una infectada- Dijo echándome para atrás

- ¡Bien! Pues si no me acompañan… yo iré, sola…- Dije dándole una mirada sombría

- ¡Bien! Puedo sobrevivir con Gold y Yellow- Grito Green, dandome una mirada… igual de sombría que la que yo le di a él. Yellow se giró y vio a Green un poco

- Green-Sama, ¿Qué sucedió con Blue-Chan?- Preguntó la chica sobando una herida hecha por la caída

- Nada, nada… ¿Te duele mucho, Yellow?- Rodó los ojos para no mirar esos ojos, los ojos de Yellow que le daban la culpa. Cambio el tema radicalmente, para no seguir con la conversación sobre Blue, y intentó cambiar su mirada sombría a una dulce, lo que Yellow notó

- Para ser sincera, sí, me duele mucho- Agachó la cabeza y siguió caminando, Green le tomó su extraña ropa y le dedicó una sonrisa

- Iremos a ver que hay en el Centro Pokémon, tal vez veamos alguna medicina para ti- Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Yellow se iluminaron, aunque pensaba que era por su salud, una parte de ella creía que era por ser su nueva compañera de viaje

_***Mientras, en la Ruta que dirije a Ciudad Plateada***_

El aire empezaba a hacerse frío, a si que tomé de mi bolso una chaqueta y me la puse, el camino nunca se me había hecho tan largo, pero sin importar el frío o si el camino era largo o corto, debía regresar a Pueblo Paleta, ha buscar a Silver, mi hermano.

- Grrrr – Gruñó algo, empezé a tiritar, una manada de aproximadamente 17 infectados se me hacercaba a paso lento, al verme aceleraron el paso, a lo que empecé a correr, luego apareció uno enfrente mío, saqué mi pistola y disparé dos tiros en su cabeza, le disparé a algunos más y saqué a Blasty

- ¡Hidrocañon!- Grite y Blasty obedeció, maté a algunos 10 infectados, seguí corriendo para por fin llegar a Ciudad Plateada, donde hoy descansaré, en el techo del Centro Pokémon, cómo esa tal "Yellow".

La noche fue fría, tuve que robar una manta de una de las casas deshabitadas, de las que sus habitantes fueron infectados… ha, mi primer día en este Apocalipsis Zombie, un desastre total.

Desperté a la mañana, alguien me echaba a patadas del techo

- ¡Ladrona!- Gritaba un chico de cabello negro, que tenía un traje rojo algo destrozado, con el nombre "Ruby" bordado - ¡El Centro Pokémon es MI refugio!- Grito remarcando la palabra "Mi"

- ¡¿Ruby?!- Grite al ver que él era uno de los inseparables amigos de mi hermano, Silver.

- Se…Señorita Blue- Grito impactado el chico, al ver que la "Ladrona de refugios" era Blue, la hermana de Silver

- ¡Hola!- Lo abracé y salté del techo, para seguir hacía Pueblo Paleta, pero él me tomo de la ropa

- ¿Buscas a Silver?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Sí, aunque me sorprende que no estes con él- Dije y golpee su mano, para que soltara mi ropa

- Creo… creo que murió en el ataque de los zombies, el primero… al igual que Sapphire- Dijo y hizo su mano un puño, apretó los dientes y apretó el puño que anteriormente había hecho

- ¿Ha… muerto?- Susurró Blue y soltó una lágrima - ¿Es enserio?-

- Eso creo… lo lamento mucho- Dijo Ruby, igualmente llorando

Salí corriendo, no creía que Silver hubiese muerto… y Sapphire tampoco, me fui corriendo hacía Pueblo Paleta, en donde le disparé a unos tres infectados en la entrada de la ciudad.

Caminaba por las calles, la verdad tenía mucha hambre, a si que decidí entrar a la Tienda Pokémon, para ver si había comida, rompí la puerta con una patada y comencé a rebuscar algo

- ¿Comida para gatos?- Dudé al ver que en un estante, se vendia comida de gatos

- Grrr – Susurró algo, no le dí mucha importancia y seguí buscando

- ¡Pedazo de pizza!- Grite y comencé a comer… de pronto algo tocó mi hombro, escuché el mismo gemido que antes, pero ahora con más intensidad

- ¡Carajo!- Grite y intenté tomar mi pistola, vi que el infectado que me tenía acorralada era Brock

- Grrr-

- ¡Súeltame!- Grite y lo patee, pero no pude, ya que Brock me tenía totalmente agarrada, este era mi fin…

Cerré los ojos, debí escuchar a Green antes… pensé en mi vida antes de esto: Entrenar, amigos, amores… ¡Que daría por volver a tener una batalla coherente! Sin armas, solo con nuestros pokémon. De pronto, se escuchó un gran estruendo, y el cádaver de Brock nuevamente muerto, cayó sobre mi, le di una patada y tomé el trozo de pizza que encontré en la tienda, abrí los ojos y vi una sartén… ¡¿La sartén de Yellow?! Levanté la vista y allí estaba la rubia, golpeando a un estante de cosas

- Ya ha muerto, chica del bosque- Dijo Gold intentando tocar su trasero, Green negó con la cabeza y golpeo su mano

- ¡Yellow!- Grite y la abracé

- ¡Es mucho cariño, Blue-Senpai!- Grito Gold

- Cállate chico pervertido, Yellow le acaba de salvar la vida a la chica ruidosa y terca- Bufó Green, me acerqué y golpee su hombre, me volví a dirigir a Yellow y busqué una arma y algunas balas de plomo en mi bolso

- ¿Quieres un arma, Yellow?- Sonreí, ella ya tenía definitivamente mi confianza

- No gracias, estoy bien con mi sartén- Rió ella, en ese momento entró su Butterfree, algo pálido - ¿Kitty? Te pedí que cuidaras afuera- Agregó la rubia frunciendo el ceño

- Free… - Susurró el pokémon apegandose a Yellow

- ¿Kitty? ¡Ja, ja! Parece que viste un Gengar- Volvió a reír la chica, una gota de sudor pasó por mi frente… zombies eran casi lo mismo que un fantasma, ¿no?

El Butterfree que respondía al nombre "Kitty" volvió a su pokéball, totalmente pálidecida, Gold nos miró a todos, eso era raro… salió a ver que sucedía… una horda de 40 o 50 infectados se acercaba, y algunos caterpies naranjos o amarillos, estaban igualmente infectados

- Gracias por esto, chica ruidosa- Susurró Green a mi oído, bufé y saqué mis dos pistolas, las cargue de balas de plomo y lo ignoré completamente, Yellow tomó sus sartén a la defensiva, lo que me pareció algo muy gracioso, intentó también sacar a Kitty, pero esta no respondió, parecía estar traumada. Sacó de otra pokéball un Pikachu

- ¡Chuchu! ¡Placaje eléctrico!- Grito la chica y el Pikachu llamado "Chuchu" asintió y ataco a uno infectados, o zombies

Le disparé a algunos, unos 6 diría yo, Green disparó a 10 de ellos…

Luego de unas horas, solo quedaban 10 infectados, al finalizar un lapso de 5 minutos, solo quedaba uno

- Dejenmelo a mi- Sonreí y eche hacía atrás a Gold, Yellow y Green, me dispuse a disparar, pero alguien lo hizo por mi, de pronto… desde un techo, vi la figura de un chico de cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros, seguido por dos chicos y una chica

- ¡¿Si-Silver?!- Grite

_Continuará…_

Lalala terminé otro cap :D demoré un poco (Sí, un poco ._.) pero estaba trabajando en otros fics bueno… ¿Review? Aún me arrepiento por haber matado a Red x3 pero buehh apareció Ruby :D y volverá más adelante ¡Nos vemos (leemos) en el siguiente capitulo!


	4. Contando Historias

Chapter 4: Contando historias

- ¡Chuchu! ¡Placaje eléctrico!- Grito la chica y el Pikachu llamado "Chuchu" asintió y ataco a uno infectados, o zombies

Le disparé a algunos, unos 6 diría yo, Green disparó a 10 de ellos…

Luego de unas horas, solo quedaban 10 infectados, al finalizar un lapso de 5 minutos, solo quedaba uno

- Déjenmelo a mi- Sonreí y eche hacía atrás a Gold, Yellow y Green, me dispuse a disparar, pero alguien lo hizo por mi, de pronto… desde un techo, vi la figura de un chico de cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros, seguido por dos chicos y una chica

- ¡¿Si-Silver?!- Grite

La figura del chico de cabello largo saltó desde el techo en donde estaban él y sus acompañantes. Bajo luego la chica y los dos chicos saltaron rápidamente después de la última chica.

- ¡Blue-Senpai!- Grito la chica y me abrazó, estaba perfectamente bien, ni un cabello despeinado tenía. Al parecer, mi hermano tenía un lugar perfecto para vivir como antes de que toda esta pesadilla empezara.

- ¡Hola Sapphire-Sama! Pensé lo peor de ustedes- Dije estrujándola y soltando lágrimas. Yo pensaba que ella había muerto

- Hola, Blue- Sonrió un chico de cabello oscuros, Diamond-San

- Buenas, Diamond- Sonreí y hice un ademán de saludo para Ruby, el chico que me faltaba por saludar, pero lo salude por el camino… Eso igual cuenta, ¿no?

- Hola… Blue- Dijo Silver con la voz en un hilo, corrí hacía el abalanzándome en un abrazo. No se como decirle que maté a nuestro padre

- ¡Silver! Te… extrañe mucho- Grite apretandolo y el me acarició el cabello

- Papá murio- Me dijo fríamente mirando el suelo

- Silver…- Dije alejándolo de mi cuerpo – Soy una mierda, yo maté a papá… cuando me intentó morder- Dije mordiendo mi labio inferior y mirando igualmente el piso, cerrando los ojos dejando caer muchas lágrimas

- Claro que no lo eres, es lo que tuviste que hacer para vivir en esa situación- Dijo Silver levantando mi cara, dejando que el viera mi rostro mojado

- No quiero interrumpir esa emotiva imagen, Green-San. Pero se acercan uno Nidoqueen verdes- Dijo Yellow poniendose atrás de Green.

- Ahora es momento de actuar- Dijo Silver sonriendome, sacó su pistola y hice lo mismo, miré como Yellow se aferraba a Green, apreté mis dientes de rabia. Definitivamente odiaba a esa chica

- ¿No van ha hacer nada?- Bufé y disparé en la frente a uno de los que estaban más cerca

- Corran, nosotros nos encargamos- Digo Sapphire señalando una casa con unas tablas, al parecer… el refugio de mi hermano y sus amigos

- Claro que no… no les dejaremos el placer a ustedes solos- Dijo Gold y sacó una escopeta de quien sabe donde… bueno, creo que ahora lo sé

- ¡Hey, Chico! ¡DAME MI ESCOPETA!... ¡GOLD!- Grito ese tipo… Eusine… me puse roja, siempre mi hermano tenía problemas con ese tipo

- En unos instantes, viejo- Dijo Gold y disparó fuertemente contra unos cinco infectados

- Ustedes están más debiles que nosotros… ya saben, las incomodidades de dormir en… ¿Un auto polícia? Y no comer…- Nos volvió a recalcar Sapphire, pero Green la ignoró y se puso a mi lado

- ¿Disparamos, compañera?- Me dijo dandome una sonrisa

- A los tres… como la primera vez- Sonreí y cerré los ojos

- Una…- Susurró Green

-Dos…- Respondí al susurro

- Tres…- Dijimos al mismo tiempo y disparamos, era nuestro hábito

- ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!- Grito Silver, yo estallé en risa, era muy sobreprotector en ese sentido, a Green se le salió una gotita por la cabeza

- Solo disparé con Blue- Bufó Green y se acercó a Yellow con una escopeta en mano

- ¿Segura que prefieres la sartén?- Dijo Green extendiéndole la escopeta

- No gracias, puedo cuidarme con la sartén- Sonrió Yellow dando un golpe ruidoso

- ¡Toro anillo igneo!- Grito Sapphire y su Blaziken mató alrededor de 20 infectados

- Murieron todos- Dijo Gold entregandole a Eusine su escopeta

- ¡YA NO TIENE NI UNA BALA!- Grito Eusine y se fue corriendo a un lugar con unas mantas y comida por los lados, me dio un escalofrío y seguimos a Sapphire, quien hizo un ademán de "Por aquí".

Llegamos a un refugio, que al parecer era de mi hermano, Sapphire, Diamond y Ruby.

- ¡Bienvenida, Blue!- Sonrió mi hermano y se recostó en una de las muchas camas del lugar, Ruby nos llevó unas manzanas y se sentó

- Desearía que todo fuera como antes- Divagó Diamond y Ruby le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

- Yo también lo deseo, pero esta es nuestra guerra por sobrevivir en este loco mundo apocalíptico. Tu decides, o te quedas en el pasado y mueres, o sigues adelante… y sobrevives- Dije mirando el techo mientras juntaba y separaba mis dedos

- ¿Cómo demonios fue que nos metimos en esta situación? Matar o morir… zombies…- Dijo Ruby mirando el techo protegido con tablas

- Yo no se nada. Estuve en coma alrededor de un mes…- Hablé

- Cinco meses- Interrumpió Silver y me sorprendí

- Sí, cinco meses en coma. Y cuando me desperté, el mundo estaba en un caos tremendo, los zombies de mis sueños más locos y aterradores se habían hecho realidad, a si que yo no puedo contestar esa pregunta, Ruby- Dije tomando un alfajor de la mesa de los que había traído Sapphire para que Yellow, Gold, Green y yo comieramos

- Yo puedo decirles todo lo que quieran sobre cómo se formó esta apocalipsis zombie- Dijo Gold poniendo su palo de billar atrás de sus hombros

- ¿Me dices exactamente que sucedió para que… pasara… todo esto que estamos viviendo ahora?- Dijo Ruby mirando a Gold con ojos de ilusionado

- Tomen asiento, es una larga historia- Dijo Gold cerrando los ojos - Una mentira que oculta una terrible verdad, eso estaba fraguando el gobierno, todo empezó con una pequeña infección en un muchacho de unos veinte años, hace casi cinco meses atrás… en Unova. Tiempo después de salir de mi casa comencé a buscar el mapa, y las cosas que me había dicho mi madre, ella tenía todo preparado para volver hasta que uno de los "infectados" la mordió, encontré millones de cosas que trataron de aclarar mi mente encontré unos cuantos recortes de diarios en uno de ellos decía esto:

"Todo comenzó como una simple infección, tiempo después el virus fue contagiándose hasta la destrucción masiva de la población de Pueblo Paleta. El virus H9Z10 mejor conocido como "Parce" se extendió sobre la población de casi todo Kanto…"

Arrugé ese papel luego de verlo, no quería saber nada más. Mis posibilidades de encontrar vida en algun lugar se iban agotando cada vez más, odiaba la enorme soledad de la noche. Cada noche antes de dormir, pensaba en mi madre… yo… realmente la amaba. Y un día, decidí buscar cosas y regresar a Johto para hacer el funeral de mi madre como debía ser, y tratar de encontrar vida. Busqué comida pensando en las desastrozas vacaciones que tuve… y así encontré a Green y a Blue, decidí ir con ellos… ya que eran los únicos sobrevivientes a millas de los lugares que visité. Y dentro de poco, encontramos a Yellow. Ya eramos cuatro, y me sentía mejor todas las noches- Gold terminó finalmente su historia, secando sus lágrimas – Así fue más o menos como se extendió la infección zombie… y como llegue yo con Green y Blue. Ahora… ¿Cuál es su historia, chicos?-

- ¿La historia de quien?- Preguntó Diamond confundido

- Las de todos… comenzemos por ti, Blue- Dijo Gold poniendome atención

- Mi historia… bueno, recuerdo que como siempre, salí a entrenar con mi amigo/novio Red. Me sentía tan bien junto a él, y en una batalla, el cuerno de un Rhydon de un entrenador, atravezó mi pecho. Red procedío a montarme en su Aerodactyl para llevarme al Centro Pokémon más cercano. Ya estando allí, no recuerdo nada más… Sólo recuerdo que cinco meses después, desperté por que la poca luz que entraba a mi habitación del hospital me cegaba. Desconecté todos los aparatos que tenía conectados al cuerpo y salí de la sala en donde estaba. En las escaleras ví a Red muerto, se me estrugó el corazón y me agaché a tocar su mejilla, estaba helada. Y él estaba con la piel verde. Luego me di cuenta de que estaba pisando sangre, y finalmente… luego de ver muchos muertos, llegué a la salida del hospital. Abrí la puerta buscando ayuda, pero ví a toda la ciudad muerta, me senté con mis pocas fuerzas y abracé mis piernas, comencé a llorar. Y en ese momento, una de esas… "cosas" me tocó, sabía que iba a morir, que era mi fin. Pero alguien disparó, y el cádaver re-muerto de esa cosa cayó sobre mí, lo patee y miré desde donde vino ese disparo, me encontré con una oficial de polícia, a la que le dije que viajara conmigo, pero ella estaba mordida, y me pidió que la matara. Mi corazón volvió a estrujarse, en ese momento empecé a sentirme una mierda, maté a la persona que me salvó la vida… pero antes de matarla, me encargó buscar a su hijo y llevarlo a la zona segura, en Sinnoh. Me dio su auto y me dijo donde se encontraban las armas y el mapa, tomé el auto y fui a mi casa. Volví a sentirme una mierda cuando maté a mi padre.- Dije y lloré – Y luego encontré a Green, luego a Gold y luego a Yellow- Dije en un hilo

- ¿Y tu, Green? Pareces frío, pero de seguro tienes una triste historia… como todos nosotros- Dijo Gold

- Mi historia…- Dijo Green mirando al techo

_Continuará…_

**Bueno… ahora haré algo con el fic… ¡Voy a responder review! (que emoción okno ._.)**

**Kari McCartney: ¡Claro que no es insinuación de FeelingShipping! Green lo hace porque sabe que Blue odia a Yellow y quería vengarse de ella :3 y por cierto, sigue Amor Universitario, ese fic me mata ! asdasdas**

**Marcelo: Gracias por que te guste como escribo (? Aquí tienes tu otro capitulo **

**Red'n'Yellow: Jejeje sé que hice a Gold super pervertido pero desde ahora en adelante ya va entendiendo bien que si toca a las chicas Green lo golpea :3 y si Xdd es como el anime de pokémon, nunca se les acaban las pokeballs a ellos… y aquí jamás se quedan sin balas :3 pero créeme que en algún momento lo harán y Blue si que se meterá en apuros :3**

**¡Bueno adiós! :3**


	5. ¿Duermes conmigo?

Chapter 5: ¿Duermes conmigo?

- ¿Mi historia?- Balbuceó Green

- Sí, cómo fue que terminaste aquí- Respondió Diamond mientras se levantaba

- Ya la conocerán. Algún día- Murmuró Green, mientras observaba cómo Diamond ayudaba a caminar a una chica de cabellos obscuros

- ¿Es ciega?- Dije. La chica negó con la cabeza

- Perdió la movilidad de las piernas, sólo la ayudo a caminar hasta la silla de ruedas- Diamond sentó a la chica y le dio un dulce beso en los labios – Ella es mi novia- Diamond sonrió y se sentó en la mesa

- Empieza a llover…- Murmuró Silver

*Mientras. Hospital de Pallet Town*

Narra…:

- ¡Está vivo! ¡Traigan el botiquín!- Grito una mujer con cabello morado que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía un traje de enfermera. Perfecto. Podía sentir la resaca en mi cuerpo, esta semana había estado bebiendo por las noches, por mi nerviosismo ante la propuesta que le tenía a mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Q-qué?- Dije intentando levantar mi cuerpo, a juzgar por el repugnante olor a alcohol que emanaba mi cuerpo, puedo deducir que he estado así una semana aproximadamente

- Eres un sobreviviente, cariño- Sonrió la mujer. – Mi nombre es Katniss-

- ¿Sobreviviente? Sobreviviente de qué-

- La apocalipsis zombie- La mujer me tomó la mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Un hombre de cabello amarillo claro le dio a Katniss un botiquín, con el que me cubrió las heridas de mi cuerpo

- Cuéntame más…- Dije tomando asiento en el piso. Pude sentir mi olor, a si que decidí ir a bañarme - ¿Hay algunas duchas? Me quiero bañar, antes que me cuentes todo-

- A la derecha- Sonrió la mujer, asentí y fui.

Luego de terminar, me puse una bata de doctor, que Katniss me había entregado. Me senté junto a ella y sonreí

- Ahora sí. Cuéntame-

- Claro, Doctor Hoffman- Dijo riendo, ya que la bata de doctor decía _"Doctor Hoffman" _ - Todo comenzó en Hoenn, con una infección en una muchacha de aproximadamente seis años. Los doctores la encerraron en el hospital. Pero de pronto, la chica mordió a un doctor, que mordió a otro, y así todo Hoenn fue infectado con esta plaga, salvo tres chiquillos: Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald, quienes viajaron a Johto para escapar, y así, todas las regiones se fueron infectando. Pero el General informó sobre la única zona segura, que está en Sinnoh. Ahora hay muchos refugios de sobrevivientes, buscando llegar a Sinnoh- Finalizó la mujer. Yo asentí con la cabeza y tomé mi mochila, que estaba tirada en el piso

- Bueno. Gracias por todo, Katniss-

- D-Donde vas- Balbuceó Katniss

- A mi casa, y a buscar a una persona importante- Me limité a decir eso. Tomé una pistola de las que estaban en la mesa y salí, dejando la puerta entreabierta, estaba lloviendo…

Fui a mi casa, me cambié de ropa y lavé mi cara, la cual tenía pintada con colores cómo verde, amarillo y naranja, ya que el último día que estuve consiente, antes de desmayarme, quería hacer un cosplay de Ryuk de Death Note.

*Mientras. Refugio de Silver*

Narra Blue:

Almorzamos sopa, hecha por Platinum. Y luego de muchos intentos, convencí a Yellow para que usara una pistola. Por lo que salió a entrenar, pero claro que yo la veía desde la ventana. Si bien no me caía bien del todo, era una sobreviviente…

- Mi nombre es Yellow- Escuché que Rió la chica rubia. Me alarmé, Ella… ¿Habla con zombies?, Tomé mi pistola y un cartucho de balas, ya que sólo me quedaban dos balas

- ¡Quién anda allí!- Grite abriendo la puerta y apuntando con mi pistola – Yellow, estás bi…- Dije en el momento en el que mis pensamientos se congelaron… Yellow estaba hablando con… con…

- ¡Blue!- Grito… Red… ¿No que él estaba muerto?... Solo podía deducir… que era un infectado

- Atrás- Dije caminando para atrás

- ¡Blue Nee-San!- Grito Silver al escuchar el grito de Red

- ¡Estoy bien!- Grité para que Silver no saliera y me protegiera…

- Okay…- Murmuró Silver

- Aléjate, por favor… t-tú estabas mu-muerto-

- No, no, no estoy muerto Blue, ¡No lo estoy! ¡Y aún te amo! ¡Tengo un corazón, uno que late por ti!- Dijo Red tomando mi barbilla. Me dejé llevar, Red me iba a besar, eso era lo que por cinco años había esperado… no perdería la oportunidad…

- ¡Quítate de ella!- Grito Green tomando mi muñeca y apartándome

- Green…- Dije mirándolo

- ¿Dónde lo quieres, chico?- Exclamó Green sacando su pistola

- ¡Alto! Soy un sobreviviente… lo que esta nueva sociedad necesita es sobrevivientes… a sí que no me mates, chico-

- Es verdad- Con la respiración agitada bajé el brazo de Green

- Ven. Debes estar cansado- Dijo Yellow colgándose del brazo de Red, por alguna extraña razón… no me interesaba… eso es raro, porque antes me hubiera puesto celosa… tanto que hubiera golpeado a Yellow… pero no… Yellow seguía con su rostro igual

- Porqué lo hiciste- Cuando Red y Yellow ya se habían ido, inflé mis mejillas y fruncí el ceño

- Él no te merece, Blue… vi algo en él… parece un mujeriego… ¿Viste cómo trato a Yellow, no?

- No Green, no lo vi-

- Yo quiero que tú seas fe…- Dijo y al intentar decir "Feliz" cubrió su boca y entró en el refugio, dejándome sola…

Miré a mí alrededor y entré luego de reflexionar sobre mí… extraño comportamiento

- La lluvia…- Dijo Platinum haciendo rodar su silla hasta la ventana, para poner la mano en la ventana

- Es hermosa- Exclamó Diamond poniendo su brazo sobre el cuello de Platinum

- Oh, por favor, ¡No hagan sus escenas de novios! Que yo y Silver estamos solteros…- Sonrió Gold casi gritando

- Cállate Gold. Despertarás a Crystal- Sapphire se enojó y le tiró a Gold un calcetín, yo reí y me senté en un sofá.

De pronto escuché tres golpes en la puerta. Sapphire saltó de la emoción y sonriendo abrió la puerta

- ¡Ruby!- Grito abrazándolo

- Hola, Sapphy- Dijo Ruby dejando unas bolsas en el piso para depositar un dulce beso en la boca de Sapphire

- Ya es tarde- Murmuró una chica saliendo de una habitación mientras bostezaba fuertemente

- Hola Crystal- Silver levantó su mano derecha en señal de saludo, mientras a Gold el pervertido se le hacía agua la boca

- H-Hola- Sonrió Gold nerviosamente mientras miraba los ojos de esa chica que al parecer se llamaba "Crystal"

- Sí es tarde- Silver intentó controlar a Gold cambiando de tema al notar que Crystal se sonrojaba mirando a Gold

- Sus ojos…- Murmuró el chico de ojos ámbar refiriéndose a Crystal. Al parecer se estaba enamorando

- Silver- Canturree

- Nee-San- Sonrió Silver

- ¿Dónde puedo dormir? Tengo sueño-

- Este lugar… es pequeño, a si que tendremos que dormir de dos- Se lamentó Silver - Si quieres, yo duermo contigo, Blue Nee-San-

- Yo…- Dije mirando hacía todos lados – Dormiré con Green-

- ¡¿Q-Que?!- Grito Green escupiendo su café sobre la ropa de Sapphire

- Sapphire… ven, te haré otro atuendo- Dijo Ruby mirando amenazantemente a Green

- Sí Green… dormiré contigo- Sonreí y lo tomé de la muñeca – Tengo sueño, a si que ven- Tomé la muñeca de Green y lo llevé a una habitación

- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi hermana!- Grito Silver. Yo lo miré amenazante y cerré la puerta

- ¿Y por qué yo?- Se lamentó Green. Le puse una almohada en la cara y lo tiré en la cama

- ¡Sólo durmamos!- Reí y salí para ir al baño. Volví con mi pijama puesto y vi cómo Green ya lo tenía puesto, estaba leyendo un libro… y podía ver sus músculos marcados, mordí mi labio y me metí en la cama

- Listo, ahora duerme-

- ¿Qué lees, Greencito?- Reí y me apoye en su hombro

- ¿Greencito?- Cerró el libro de golpe y me miró fijamente

- ¡Sí!- Reí y me apoyé de su brazo – Dedicabas mucho tiempo a entrenar, ¿No es así?- Dije posando mi cabeza en sus músculos

- La perdí…- Murmuró Red mirando desde la puerta, con Yellow a su lado

- Aún me tienes a m… digo, digo, hay más chicas en el mundo, Red-San- Murmuró igualmente Yellow

- Lo sé Yellow, lo sé… pero Blue es especial-

- Todos somos especiales a nuestra propia manera… cuando haya alguna cura para la infección zombie… conocerás una chica… y podrás compartir tu corazón con ella- Yellow bostezó y se dirigió hasta su habitación, a mitad del camino, Red la detuvo

- Hey, Yellow… ¿Con quién dormirás?-

- Con Gold… supongo- Respondió Yellow cabizbaja

- Ehh, no lo creo- Red señaló a Gold, quien ya estaba durmiendo junto a Crystal, ambos abrazados

- Awww… se ven hermosos- Sonrió Yellow

- Yellow… ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-

- Está bien…-

_Continuará…_

**:B No me gustó mucho este capítulo… pero bueno, no se me ocurrió nada más… y aquí en adelante habrá más Oldrival y leve Special… o bueno, mucho SpecialShipping.**

**Ahora sí, responderé los reviews que me dejaron hace cómo 1 mes ._.**

**Red'n'Yellow: Exacto :'D Si Yellow no coquetea un poquito, Blue no haría intentos con Green… y Silver no se pondría sobreprotector :3**

**Kari McCartney: Oh Oh… no odies a Yello… *Se desmaya por el golpe* Desde el más allá: Gold es súper!**

**Red-y-Yellow: Etto… si mate a Red ;( bueno, lo desmayé… ahora esta ¡VIVO! Muajajajjaja okno es mejor que esté vivo… además no me gustaría ver a Yeyou solita :'c**


	6. Vidas Perdidas

Chapter 6: Vidas perdidas

Desperté y miré a mi alrededor ¿Acaso me habían dejado sola?

Bufé y me levanté, me cambié de ropa y fui hasta la sala de estar, había una nota en la mesa.

"_Blue Nee-San:_

_Hay cereales con leche en la mesa, están cubiertos por un mantel rosa algo roto, Platinum me lo dio. Te quiero mucho, estamos en un lugar que Red nos señaló, dijo que podríamos encontrar más supervivientes, y Crystal, Ruby, Platinum y Green decidieron no despertarte._

_Silver."_

Arrugué la nota y la tiré, cayó sobre el abrigo de Platinum, quería que todo fuera cómo antes… quería ver televisión, tener a mi equipo pokémon completo, seguir mi viaje… pero sé que no puedo volver el tiempo atrás…

Saqué el mantel y vi los cereales con leche de los que me comentó Silver, tomé del lavabo una cuchara y comí.

- ¡Tres… Dos… Uno… Ataquen!- Escuché que gritó alguien. Boté lo que quedaba de mi desayuno y me asomé a la ventana.

Vi cómo dos chicos ordenaban a dos de sus pokémon atacar. Sonreí. Era puro amor.

- ¡No grites! ¡Te iban a escuchar tus pokémon!- La chica golpeó al chico… ¿Porqué las personas que se gustan siempre pelean? Irónico… Abrí la puerta, y al notar el frío, me puse el abrigo de Green, que estaba más cerca de mí que el mío, tomé la pistola y salí nuevamente

- ¡Hey! ¡Pareja! ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Es peligroso… ellos pueden venir en cualquier momento…- Saqué mi pecho, haciéndome la grande y sabia – Los infectados atienden a los sonidos altos, sería de mucha suerte que ellos no hayan escuchado tu grito, chico de cabello marrón- Abroché los botones del abrigo de Green, me quedaba un tanto grande

- Ya sabemos de los infectados, estamos entrenando para acabar con ellos, cómo verá, señora, no tenemos armas- La chica se cruzó de brazos

- No soy una _"Señora"_ sólo dime Blue. Tengo 16, y a la gente mayor se les dice "Señora", querida-

- ¡Eh! ¡Es sólo dos años mayor que nosotros!- Saltó emocionado el chico… creo que allí, la chica del gran moño era la única madura… aparte de mí, claro está

- Cállate. Déjala hablar… nos puede dar armamento- Sí, ahora si lo sabía: La castaña era inteligente, el de cabello marrón era un idiota

- ¡Hey! Díganme sus nombres~ - Canturree parándome de puntillas, para parecer enormemente alta y grande

- Soy Black, tengo 14 años y le diré que su gorra es muy bonita- El chico se encaminó hacía mi para darme un beso

- ¡Mis besos sólo son para Gre…! ¡Para mi hermano, Silver!- Me puse roja

- Preséntate- Exclamó Black retrocediendo por la vergüenza

- Soy White, igualmente tengo 14 años, usted es muy madura y lista, pero su remera y falda son los más horrendos que he visto en mi vida-

- ¡Hey!- Me miré haciendo que el abrigo de Green se estirara hasta mis piernas

- No debiste decir eso- Negó Black

- ¿Acaso no lo piensas así?-

- Claro que sí, se viste horrible, pero ella nos puede guiar a la supervivencia-

- Bueno… es verdad- Bajó la cabeza la chica – Lo lamento, señorita Blue… pero es la verdad, ¡La pura y santa verdad! Y… su cabello es muy seco y fe…- White se tapó la boca en lo último.

Tomé un mechón de mi cabello y cerré la puerta del refugio de Silver

- ¿Vieron un gran grupo de personas corriendo con armas y pokémon a su lado? Eran un chico pelirrojo, una chica rubia, una chica de cabellos azul oscuro, un chico de ojos rojos, un chico de cabello parado, uno de ojos ámbar, una chica de coletas y cabello azul claro, un chico de bufanda roja… y… y… y dos chicos que siempre pelean, uno de cabello negro y de anteojos y una de ropa celeste- Describí a mis amigos para ver si los dos chicos "Insulto" los habían visto

- Habían unos así… armaron una batahola más grande de las que arma Black- Murmuró White a mi oído, asentí sonriente – Cuando los vi estaban corriendo hasta el hospital de Pallet Town… creo que ya debieron haber llegado-

Ajusté mi gorra, tomé la pistola entre mis manos y salí corriendo.

- Grandioso… no nos ayudó- Se lamentó White…

Escuché su conversación un rato y antes de que se fueran, corrí y los tomé del brazo

- ¿Quieren quedarse en el refugio? ¿E ir a buscar a mis amigos supervivientes que están en el hospital?-

- ¡Sí!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo. Tapé sus bocas y corrimos hasta el hospital.

_-w-_

Narra Silver.

Esa mañana matamos a más de diez infectados… o zombies… en el hospital, ya empezaba a dudar de Red.

- Red… ¿Seguro de que aquí hay vida humana?- Preguntó Yellow congelada, con la sartén en la mano

- Sí. Una mujer me salvó la vida aquí- Respondió el chico sacándose su abrigo y colocándoselo a Yellow, quien sonrió

- G-Gracias, Red-San-

- No hay de qué- Red le devolvió la sonrisa, volví a dirigir la mirada hacia adelante y disparé

- Infectados- Murmuré – No hagan tanto ruido-

- Por favor, vayámonos, en este hospital sólo hay infectados, y Blue puede estar luchando con algunos en estos precisos momentos…- Comentó Green. Negué con la cabeza, lo que hizo que él frunciera el ceño – Este hospital está muy débil… en cualquier momento, se caerá- Agregó

- Tú solo camina- Gold empujó a Green con su palo de billar en su mano derecha y su pistola en la otra, yo le tuve que dar una… para que no robara, Eusine no estaría siempre cerca de nosotros para que Gold le quitara su escopeta.

_-w-_

Narra Blue.

- Y así me quedé sola…- terminé de contar la historia, sin llorar ¡Nuevo logro!

- Nosotros no entendemos nada. Tan sólo sabemos que hay zombies y que debemos entrenar más a nuestro equipo pokémon para sobrevivir – comentó White.

- Pues yo tampoco sé muy bien. Pero un amigo sí que sabe. Le diré que les explique- sonreí con autosuficiencia -, síganme.

Entramos al hospital. Olor a infectados, ya me estaba acostumbrando a ese asqueroso olor.

- Tengo un mal sabor en la boca- Black comenzó a mover la lengua

- Debe ser porque hace mucho no comemos- justificó la chica del moño – O al menos, tú… yo me hice una sopa en la mañana.

- Eres mala, White, no me diste- se quejó Black.

Busqué entre mis bolsillos y les di a ambos una barra de cereal, yo saqué una y la mordí, luego la saboree y se las quité a ambos chicos. Tenía un sabor extraño… cómo a sangre.

Suerte que no comieron… pero yo sí comí…

_-Media hora después-_

- Y ningún infectado…- murmuré, la verdad no podía hablar bien… cada vez me dolía más es estómago. Y no sentía mi mano derecha… ¿Era posible que la barra estuviera…? No, imposible.

- Al fin. Un poco de acción- sonreí. Aún murmuraba, pero a un tono audible. Black y White se miraron y corrieron lejos… aún creo que no se acostumbraban a este nuevo mundo.

- Quería disparar hace mucho…- sonreí nuevamente, esta vez con autosuficiencia, quité el seguro… y cuando los infectados estaban a algunos pocos metros cerca de mí, procedí a disparar…

Abrí los ojos como platos… de la arma de fuego, tal solo salió un fuerte olor a vainilla… y ningún objeto de plomo.

Impactada, abrí la pistola… y en vez de un cartucho, había algo del mismo tamaño, un dispensador de olor.

"_Clásico olor a vainillas. No se lamente por los malos olores, sonría, que Clorín está con usted en los malos olores."_

- Yellow…- dije con voz venenosa… estaba segura de que ella y yo, teníamos odio mutuo… ¿Pero tanto odio cómo para poner mi vida en peligro? Esa chica tenía serios problemas.

Volví a mirar hacia adelante, en pocos minutos, seré una infectada…

Toda mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos. Fue una buena vida… y en el cielo, seré una heroína. Morir en la apocalipsis zombie… mucho mejor que morir en un accidente, asfixiado, cayéndose por la escalera… genial… aunque también, no era genial.

Abracé mis piernas. Estaba como en el primer día de esta pesadilla… una chica llorando, indefensa…

Estaba lista para morir. Pero alguien disparo. El cuerpo de esa cosa, cayó sobre mí… igual que la otra vez. ¿Sería alguna mujer guardia? ¿Black? ¿White? ¿Quién era mi nuevo héroe?

Patee al infectado, para ver a Green con el arma.

- Gracias, muchas gracias- murmuré ¿Cuándo se me pasará ese efecto?

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó esa maldita rubia. Mordí mi labio inferior

- No seas así, Yellow. Sé que tú envenenaste esas barras de cereal, y que cambiaste mi cartucho de balas por un Clorín olor a vainilla. Te odiaba, pero ahora te odio más- Aún mi voz era audible, que bien, esa perra escucharía mi quejido.

- Blue… no se culpa a alguien sin pruebas- reclamó Red, levanté mi mano… en señal de "Háblale a la mano."

- ¿Te sientes bien?- aparecieron Black y White

- No, muy mal… tienen suerte de no haber comido eso.

- Dame lo "Envenenado"- dijo saliendo del medio el profesor Oak… ¡Estaba vivo! No lo pensé dos veces y le di la barrita de cereal.

El profesor lo olió, y negó con la cabeza

- Es mejor irnos… y rápido. Haré lo que pueda, antes de que ese veneno te coma los órganos…

Sentí el sabor de la sangre en la garganta. Yellow es una perra.

- Yellow no fue. El que lo hizo, es hombre. Y eso es obvio, dejó un poco de saliva, y a simple vista… se ve que es de varón.

Miré amenazante a Yellow y luego sonreí amargamente – Sé que moriré. ¿Órganos internos? El veneno actúa rápido. Sólo recuérdenme como una buena persona… y como una chica sexy.

Todos rieron. Green asintió y me tomó

- ¡Bájame!- grité como pude

- Llegaremos más rápido. No quiero que _**me dejes**_. A sí que solo… acepta la ayuda.

Me callé y seguimos caminando – Ellos son Black y White. Nuevos sobrevivientes, los encontré gritando – presenté a mis amigos… cada vez perdía un poco de voz, y odiaba no ser escuchada. Era mi pesadilla.

- Esto está muy débil… este hospital se caerá dentro de poco- juzgó Crystal mirando el piso

- Esto ya empezó- Diamond, el último del grupo, comenzó a correr. Todos miramos hacia atrás, el piso se estaba rompiendo.

Green comenzó a correr fuerte, su cabello y el viento tenían perfecta sincronía… un segundo… ¡¿Qué acabo de pensar?!

- ¡Diamond!- gritó Platinum, quien ya no estaba en su silla de ruedas. Intentó darle la mano al chico, quien estaba por caer

- ¡Platinum! No arriesgues tu vida- Red la tomó por los hombros. La peliazul le dio un puntapié y comenzó a soltar lágrimas

- ¡Es mi novio!- gritó volviendo hacía atrás… solo para ver lo que no quería ver… a Diamond muerto en el piso de abajo.

_**Creo que dejé este fic un poco abandonado, pero bueno… aquí otro capítulo que saqué como un mes después del anterior. No sabía cómo continuar esto… pero bueno… ¡Con los reviews!**_

_**Kari McCartney: LuckyShipping da asco :p Green y sus celos salvaron el día :D**_

_**MayAlbarn: ¡Muchas gracias! Desde ahora subiré capítulos más seguido… zombies y pokémon: genial! :D**_

_**Red'n'Yellow: Gold se está dando cuenta de que ama a Crys :3 Yellow está en paz y Kotone estará en los capítulos próximos. Igual que Mei :D Un segundo… ¡Di spoiler! ._.**_

_**Tinis Loppy: Los fics de pokémon… en general, te recomiendo leer más… de Kari McCartney, Red'n'Yellow y RougeElephant, son geniales, y los admiro a los tres :3 y SI :D LuckyShipping OF! Pero… Silver celoso hay para mucho rato B|**_

_**Red-y-Yellow: Nope, no conocía a Yellow… aunque más adelante, Redy Yellow se dan cuenta de que se conocen… y será emotivo :'3 me dio esa idea una amiga… espera por ella :D**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hasta mi próximo fic o capítulo de este mismo! **_


	7. Our Secret

Chapter 7: Our Secret

* * *

De pequeña soñaba con ser princesa, gobernar el reino de Kanto y ser feliz. Lo que vivo ahora es muy distinto a esos sueños infantiles.

No soy una princesa, ni siquiera una dama de honor. Sólo una esclava de este estúpido mundo en el que ahora vivo.

Tampoco gobierno Kanto, ningún humano lo hace. Para nuestra mala suerte, los gobernadores son ellos, los monstruos... los zombies gobiernan Kanto, y tal vez, también las otras regiones.

Por último; tampoco soy feliz. ¿Quién sería feliz en esta apocalipsis zombie? Obviamente, nadie. Tal vez unos cuantos desquiciados, yo no.

Intento darle sentido a mi nueva vida, intentando socializar con mis nuevos _"amigos" _pero no le da ninguna emoción a mi vida, ningún sentido, estoy perdida, siento que voy cayendo al vacío, y nadie me ayudará.

Abro los ojos como platos cuándo me incorporo nuevamente a la realidad, dejando de lado mi reflexión. Platinum ahoga un grito de dolor, de terror, ella está perdida, igual que yo.

- ¡DIAMOND! - vuelve a gritar.- ¡¿Nadie lo ayudará?! ¡ÉL ESTÁ BIEN, SÓLO NECESITA AYUDA!

No sé que hacer, solo se me ocurre tocar el hombro de Platinum.

- Mira detalladamente, se le ha salido una pierna... - dije susurrando

- Imposible. Está vivo... - ella no negaba.

- Hay que irse, rápido. - Green comenzó a correr, mientras mis cabellos se agitaban, le extendía una mano a Platinum.

- Iré, más tarde... - respondió sin mirarme

Me sentía protegida, nadie podría hacerme daño si estaba junto a Green, o así me siento.

De pequeña, también soñaba con encontrar el amor como en las historias de las princesas Disney, en caminar al altar y dar un beso que quedaría marcado por el resto de mi vida, en conocer el mundo... y tener una tierna hija a la que llamaría Penny.

No creo que entre tan pocas personas encuentre el amor, lo más cercano a una escena romántica que he tenido fue disparar junto a Green, doy lástima.

No caminaré al altar, y si me caso, será un simple _"acepto". _seguido de un beso, nada perfecto, como lo soñé.

No daré un beso que quede marcado, probablemente será uno que trataré de olvidar, colmado de zombies...

Y Penny... ella no existirá, jamás...

Entre mis reflexiones, no me di cuenta de que Green había matado unos cuántos zombies y que ya estábamos en casa.

- Gracias, por todo.

Green me recostó en el sillón y me llevó un vaso de jugo.

- Ya vendrá Oak y te dará algo para aquel veneno.

- Moriré. - sonreí con los ojos cerrados.- quiero que me hagan un altar, si no, mi fantasma los exterminará... uno... por uno.

- Cállate idiota.

Iba a reír, pero me dio una punzada de dolor en el estómago, grité de dolor y Green me comenzó a mover.

- ¡BLUE! - grito - ¡Abuelo, ven! - le rogó a quién sabe qué cosa.

- Estaré bien. - tomé su mano.

* * *

Desperté con unos tubos en mi nariz, y un tanque de oxígeno conectado a mí.

- ¿Eh? - pregunté, mientras todos me miraban.

- Te sorprendería lo que se puede recoger de un hospital abandonado... - dijo Yellow sonriéndome dulcemente

Silver me abrazó fuertemente, y Green me sonrió desde una esquina apartada.

- El veneno había llegado a tus pulmones, te desmayaste por no poder respirar. Exterminé el veneno... pero creo que tendrás el tanque por un tiempo.

Suspiré resignada.

- Aún no se sabe quién fue... - recordó Green, haciendo una seña para que todos salieran.

_Pov. Green. _

- ¿Quién fue? - pregunté cuando todos estaban afuera

Nadie respondió.

Golpeé la pared.

- QUIEN FUE - exigí

- Cálmate, chico con bastante gel. Ninguno de nosotros fue, hemos desarrollado lazos... somos algo así como una familia, nadie intentaría asesinar a Blue... aquí.

- Si no fue nadie, ¿quién fue?

- Hay más sobrevivientes ahí afuera... gente loca que haría lo que fuera por un refugio cómo el nuestro.

Todos guardamos silencio, es verdad, no somos los únicos sobrevivientes en Kanto.

Blue salió de la sala con el tanque sobre una mesa con rueditas.

- ¿Hola?

La tomé de la mano, tenía esa sensación de querer protegerla. Nada me impediría estar a su lado y protegerla. Es molesta, ruidosa... pero siento... que debo protegerla.

- Debe ser una tortura para ti no estar a la moda - rió Ruby.- Al menos, no eres la única - apuntó con su barbilla a Sapphire, que se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente.

- ¡Alguien me entiende! - Blue comenzó a caminar mientras hacía avanzar al tanque y abrazó a Ruby, quién se lo devolvió delicadamente.

Vestía con unos jeans holgados, sandalias y un suéter azul claro al que cubría una cazadora azul oscura, su cabello cubría los tubos que salían de su nariz.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté, ella asintió

- Sólo quiero un día de flojera, sin matar zombies, descansar y ver TV por la poca señal que queda.

- De eso no te preocupes, no matarás zombies hasta que te recuperes.

- Supongo - bufó y me entregó su pistola.

En ese momento, la luz se apagó.

_PoV. Blue_

- Quiero irme a casa - declaré

Green apretó mi mano, lo miré por la oscuridad y apreté su mano yo también.

- Todo estará bien - aseguró, dándome mi pistola -, úsala.

Asentí y rompí la conexión de nuestras manos, para irme por la derecha, junto a Yellow.

- ¿Blue-chan? - preguntó asombrada, asentí

- Siento que de pronto, te aprecio.

Yellow rió, era dulce, realmente dulce y tierna. No merece mi odio.

Luego de unas horas, conseguimos salir del hospital, y en ese lapso de tiempo, me volví amiga de Yellow.

Platinum descubrió que no fue un zombie el que cortó el suministro de electricidad, son demasiado torpes para hacerlo.

Sólo podemos pensar, que fue otro sobreviviente.

Llegamos a casa, me recosté en el sofá y vi The Simpsons, teníamos señal, por más raro que parezca, la teníamos.

Green entró en mi habitación y apagó la televisión.

- ¡Oye! - me quejé

_**No hay necesidad de decir, solo de besar. Somos nuestro peligroso secreto.**_

Miré sus ojos verdes, eran tan profundos que podía sentir como me caía en ellos.

- ¿No dirás nada? - pregunté, él cerraba la puerta de la habitación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Tal vez... estoy hablando, ¿no?

Asentí.

- ¿Harás lo que creo que harás? - dije divertida.

Ahora él asintió.

_PoV. Green _

Ella se levantó de la cama y me sonrió pícaramente.

Abracé su frágil cuerpo delicadamente y le di un dulce beso en los labios.

- Esto será un secreto - susurré en su oído, ella asintió y siguió con el beso.

Duró por unos diez segundos, luego, nos separamos, alguien tocó la puerta. Blue se recostó en la cama como si nada hubiera pasado, encendió el televisor y yo abrí la puerta.

- La cena... - dijo Crys dejando en la mesita de noche una ensalada de lechuga, oliva y tomate - ¿Interrumpo algo?

- Nada, sólo estaba conversando con Blue - volví a mi típico tono serio, Crystal asintió y luego se fue, cerrando la puerta.

- Somos un peligroso secreto, el uno del otro - le recordé mientras salía de la sala.

_**Entre broma y broma, uno de los dos se enamora.**_

* * *

_PoV. Blue_

Desperté agitada, con Green a mi lado, él abrazaba mi brazo. Lo saqué cuidadosamente y vi la ensalada intacta en la mesa. La tomé y la comí rápidamente, tenía hambre.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? No tenemos más espacio... - escuché que decía alguien

- Se deberá dormir de a cuatro. - sugirió mi hermano

- ¡Platinum duerme sola, ahí está tu respuesta! - gritó Sapphire.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté saliendo de mi habitación, vi a un chico rubio sentado en MI sofá - ¿Y qué hace el rubio teñido en mi sofá?

- Solo para aclarar, mi cabello es rubio natural.

- Él es Pearl, nuevo sobreviviente... y ex novio de Platinum. - contestó Silver

Miré de reojo a Platinum.

- Pues la humanidad debe seguir creciendo, no se debe extinguir, es mejor que los pongan juntos y revivan el amor - saqué una galleta del paquete que reposaba a un lado de mi sofá preferido, en el cual estaba el tal Pearl.

- Según las votaciones, tú y el chico amargado serán los primeros en ligarse, por ende, tu serás la primera embarazada - Gold se encogió de hombros y me entregó una pequeña libreta con las votaciones

Le di una cachetada a Gold, dejándolo en el piso.

Luego, corrí al rubio _"natural" _de mi sofá y me senté en un extremo.

- ¿Y si hacemos una votación para decidir qué hacer con él? - propuse

Todos se miraron, y luego, asintieron.

* * *

Siento que los hice esperar mucho por una basura de cap uwu pero bueno, no tenía inspiración, y ya tenía la trama de este cap, solo que no sabía como escribirlo. Gomensai minna-san...

Pero wuano(?... de aquí en adelante, habrá Oldrival tres

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Kari, que creo que no está pasando un buen momento y bueno... es de mis escritoras favoritas. Te apoyo (:


End file.
